The Way It Worked Out
by CocoaFlavourPunk
Summary: Draco Malfoy was livid, wait until he got his hands on that Minister for Magic, it was her fault his son had eloped with his girlfriend, but there would be no point arguing. An argument between Draco and Hermione was sure to never end well. HGDM after DH


Draco Malfoy burst through the many offices that led to the one he was looking for in such an urgent matter. He couldn't even believe this. He gripped the worn piece of parchment in his hand as he pushed aside useless wizards trying to stop him from acting irrationally, especially one named Potter. With his robes billowing behind him, he looked like a carbon copy of his now-deceased father, the scowl being especially picture perfect. Some office workers had the audacity to question his mood, obviously missing the looks and gestures Potter had sent them urging them to keep quiet.

"Malfoy, mate, seriously I think you're overreacting, there's nothing wro-" Potter stopped in front of him and held him by his shoulders to stop him reaching his destination.

"_Nothing wrong?!_ Are you blind or stupid, Potter?"

Draco itched to get his wand from the inside pocket of his robes, but he knew even if the wizard standing in front of him was a good few inches shorter and had less muscle than him, he was the best dueller the wizarding world had seen, and to be frank he wanted to keep his member intact thank you. At least until stopped being useful, which was obviously never going to happen.

"If you go storming in there Hermione wi-"

"I don't care what Granger will do." Draco growled unconsciously as he got into the elevator which would eventually take him to the required floor.

"Technically she's-" The pale haired man shoved the parchment that was close to ripping into Harry's hand. The Boy-who-lived couldn't help but gulp. "Oh."

"Do not tell me to control my temper, Potter. This is not a light issue we're dealing with here." Draco's foot tapped impatiently as more wizards entered the small elevator, and about 12 floors from the one they were waiting to get to, Draco pushed the excess people from the elevator and continued his journey with steam practically bursting from his ears.

"Draco, I understand your anger completely, this could possibly ruin your image but there's no way you should take on the-"

"_Minister for Magic's Office." _A feminine voice rang from inside the elevator indicating their arrival.

The secretary didn't take notice of Draco or Harry, or even the seething look plastered across Draco's face, and just simply pointed to the open office door as she flicked through a housekeeping magazine.

"Wait here Potter, I don't need you to hold my hand." Draco took long strides into Hermione's office and slammed the door, mainly for effect, gaining her attention away from a file of parchment on her desk.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy?" She continued to do her work much like the secretary had, but at least she spared him a glance.

"Don't 'Mr Malfoy' me, Granger." She tried to butt in but he stopped her. "How could you not tell me?!"

"Tell you what Mr Malfoy?" His head was about to explode.

"We share a bed naked, Hermione. I don't think calling me Mr Malfoy is exactly appropriate anymore."

"And I do not think calling me by my maiden name is entirely suitable either."

He started down at her plaque that read: _Hermione __Malfoy__, Minister for Magic_ and wondered why god had bestowed him with such a firecracker.

"You knew they had planned to get married last weekend didn't you?" he accused.

"Who?"

"Rose and Scorpius." Hermione gathered up her papers and nodded.

"Of course I did, you really think Rose wouldn't consult her own mother on her wedding dress?"

"Hermione!" He scolded in absolute shock. "They're step-siblings."

"Who grew up together in a non-sibling environment, are not blood related and have fallen in love, Draco."

"I know that obviously, but the media can twist these things and make it out that we indulge in incestuous desires. It could ruin your career as Minister." The last bit came out as a mumble and Hermione couldn't help but grin at the embarrassed man in front of her. She walked around her desk to kiss him softly on his cheek.

"Rose and Scorpius' happiness means more to me than a job. Besides can't you remember a time when they gave up everything they had to bring us together?"

Draco calmed slightly and took a seat with her on his lap.

"Nope." Hermione rolled his eyes at his ability to still be childish.

"When Ron had that Quidditch accident during Rose's 5th year..."

"The one that left him in the coma he was in?" She nodded.

"That one, well Rose and Scorpius schemed to get us drowning our sorrows at the same place, me crying over poor Ronald and you over Pansy cheating on you yet again. Spending all that time with you trying to heal emotionally made me realise that I loved Ron as a brother, nothing more."

Draco grinned, upstaging any Weasley (minus Rose) in anything always brought a smile to his face.

"And then?"

Hermione stroked his cheek lightly and leaned towards him.

"And then I fell in love with you."

"Good." He brought his lips to hers in a sweet kiss.

"Aren't you going to respond?"

He turned the picture of their family towards them and looked at her lovingly and whispered.

"Doesn't that say it all?"

Grinning, she nuzzled his neck and made him stand up.

"Lets go home for a bit; I have about an hour left before I have to break it to Ron that another one of his girls have left him for a Malfoy."

"I hope Scorpius doesn't receive the reaction I got. I still see stars behind my eyelids just so you know."

"Ron beating the crap out of you is a pure pensieve moment."

"Laugh all you want, you can go home alone." He tried to pull away but Hermione pouted and pulled him back to her by his collar, kissing him roughly on the mouth. "Thankfully life worked out, Ron's now rightfully with Lavender and I've got you."

"Wouldn't want it any other way, Gr- Malfoy." He lifted her up, ready to apparate. "Love you, Minister."

"Thinking of Fudge again?"

He laughed and apparated back to their bedroom at the manor, leaving Potter to deal with telling Ron about his daughter's marriage to a Malfoy.

AN: Hope you enjoy this; It was just floating around in my head. I hope that everyone's roughly in character after about 25 years after DH.


End file.
